spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyrodiilic Dynasty
The Cyrodiilic Dynasty, also known as the Second Septims or Second Septim Dynasty refers to the bloodline of Emperors and Empresses, beginning with Reman Septim who was descendent and ancestor of Tiber Septim. They were the first ruling family of the Fourth Empire, ruling it for the whole duration of the Fifth Era. The majority of these rulers are considered to be Imperials, unless otherwise stated. The Dynasty lasted over eight hundred and fifty-four years. Reman Septim (4E 129–4E 160) .]] Reman Septim (4E 93 – 4E 160) was first monarch of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. He was the first monarch to the Septim dynasty's restoration after the Cyrodiilic Civil War. During his reign, his popularity was increase with the Nords. He was a kind ruler and have peace in the Empire. He's probably known as "Reman the Great", because of popularity and having the Imeprials of Cyrodiil. His most famous when he into a relationship alliance with the Nords; had been into a special relationship. Caius Septim (4E 160–4E 184) was the only Emperor to be killed by the Stormcloaks.]] Caius Septim (4E 117 - 4E 184) was the second of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. After he accession to the throne, Caius Septim was not a popular monarch in Cyrodiil but he gained respect from his subjects and generals. He was first Emperor of the Septim's second dynasty was not an Dragonborn and he's the first non-Dragonborn ruler of the Septim bloodline to ruled in Fourth Era. Tiber Septim II confronted the Elder Council that he demanded the policy is passed, which although their slow pace often frustrated the council and the policy that Caius Septim "made peace and more freedom among the Empire", but it was later proof that that statement was a lie. Also confronted the High Chancellor Lylirilamil with hours of heated debate between Lylirilamil and the Emperor. But the policy dissolved with refusal on Lylirilamil and Elder Council. He was in the war during the Great War, and during the Skyrim Civil War which led to his death at the Battle of Grimpen Ward at The Pale, in Skyrim. He was succeeded by his younger brother, Uriel. Uriel Septim VIII (4E 184–4E 199) Uriel Septim VIII (4E 118 - 4E 199) was third monarch of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. He succeeded his older brother, Caius Septim (along with his wife, Alessara Cyrodiil) who was both killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward. At age of 48, he was crowned Emperor Uriel Septim VIII. The statement by Uriel "The death of my brother was deeply saddening, but I will keep moving his legacy". Uriel contuning the civil war with Skyrim, which The Stormcloak rebellion represents a large enough portion of Skyrim's population to have triggered a civil war known as Skyrim Civil War. He adopted his five-year-old neice Marcella Septim who currently was at crusade against the thalmor and to be come his successor. His 15-year-reign marked one of succeeded emperor in the Fourth Era. During his military career, his biggest role during the Great War. Their are conspiracies that Uriel Septim as Prince wielding Goldbrand at the Battle of the Red Ring in 4E 175 and in reality, it was wielded by Reive, Naarifin's Daedric minion, and retrieved by The Forgotten Hero, who was disguised as Emperor of Cyrodiil Tiber Septim II who used it in the battle. Many believed that Uriel himself was in the battle. But he's really leading his army during the battle. In 4E 175 His brother signed the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War, a treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, that banned Talos worship in the Empire. Both the Emperor and Uriel Septim had a mistake banning their founder, a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor. On 4E 184 at the Battle of Grimpen Ward, his brother and his wife Alessara Cyrodiil was killed during the battle, but it result in Imperial victory. A few days later, he was crowned as Emperor (as Uriel Septim VIII). Marcella Septim (4E 199–5E 68) Marcella Septim (4E 173 - 5E 68) was fourth monarch of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. She was a younger daughter to Emperor Caius Septim. She succeeded her uncle Uriel Septim VIII in 4E 199, which Marcella Septim was only 26-years-old. During her military career, she was Divine Crusader of the Knights of the Nine which Marcella defeating Hades, the Daedric Prince, and Marcella's promoted to the rank of General by her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII. She then go on to successfully conquering all of Padomaic Ocean from 4E194-4E197. After returning, she also crushed the Thalmor-Bosmer alliance, after the Battle of Dovah Skor, which Marcella Septim was wounded. Soon after the victory, Marcella spend time in Dovah Skor to an castle-fortress, even her successors and herself to be into an resting place. At aged 26, she was elected Dragonborn Empress of Cyrodiil, with hugely amount of support. She was involved in the Skyrim Civil War when Ulfric Stormcloak killed Torygg, and she successfully supported her friend, Elisif the Fair to be High Queen. Marcella went on weakened the Stormcloaks and defeating and killed Ulfric at the Battle for Windhelm, ended the rebellion. In 2nd of Frostfall 4E 201, Marcella was heavily wounded and surived in her first assassination attempt when Bolfur Scar-Honored was ordered by Nord General Balgruuf Wolf-Leg plotted to assassinate Marcella, but failed when Bolfur did wounded the Empress, but failed to finished the job, realized his attempt had failed and was sent to the Imperial Prison for live-imprisonment for attempting killing a monarch. Marcella went on defeating the Third Aldmeri Dominion which the High King Larethahl Elsinlock signed a 300-year peace treaty, and ended the Fourth Era. She was heavily wounded when a Dark Brotherhood assassin and Listener named Rinveso Rothni tried to assassinated her for the second time in 5E 7. Davla whispered in her ear while plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived. She is regarded as the best warrior Empress and first Empress since her ancestor Uriel Septim V and Tiber Septim. Marcella Septim was mostly famous for a Internal policy. She considered a special relationship with the Nords. She is not born a lesbian. Marcella Septim was one of the bravest, strongest Dragonborn Empress of all of Tamriel and Cyrodiil. She met her future wife Pandora Cheyagen. Pandora traveled to the Imperial City to meet Marcella with gifts that her return after the Battle for Windhelm. Upon Marcella's wounds, she took Marcella to her quarters and settle, soon that Pandora fall in love with the Empress and asked Marcella to be her girlfriend, which Marcella accepted. Marcella ruled until 5E 68, when he was succeeded by his adopted daughter, Livia Septim.Brief History of the Empire, Book I Livia Septim (5E 68–5E 77) Livia Septim (5E 2 - 5E 77), also known as Brinella Winter-Honored was fifth Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Livia was born to Winter-Honored family in Skyrim. But later adopted by Marcella Septim in 5E 9 after her parents were slain during the The Sacking of Windmen Inn. She spend during the Reachmen Proxy War and nobility, killing Honnuad Travozu at the Battle of the Rulers. Claudius Septim (5E 77–4E 95) Claudius Septim (born 5E 39 - 5E 95) was the High King of Skyrim, and the sixth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Only son of Empress Livia Septim and Drarien Gilnndas, and grandson of Marcella Septim. His famous sword that he wield and crafted is the Goldbane. He would be the first of five Claudius to command the throne during the Fifth Era.Brief History of the Empire, Book I His rule was an peaceful-then controversial reign. He promoted lawfulness and furthered the establishment of Imperial organizations, last time was Uriel Septim I. Claudius Septim's controversial was at the time during the which known as the "Anvil Incident" in 5E 89.A Incident in AnvilThe Incident in Anvil Titus Septim (5E 95–5E 102) Titus Septim (Born 5E 66 - 5E 102) was the High King of Skyrim and the seventh Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Fourth Edition He ruled Cyrodiil for seven years from 5E 95 to 5E 102; however, he was still seen to be as strong of a ruler as his father had been but he considered that his father's controversial known as The Anvil Incident in 5E 89.The Incident in Anvil. During his two-years reign as High King, Titus didn't much time in Skyrim, while muching his time in Cyrodiil, which led to his abdication the High King rulership as the Moot chose Rarkun, the Jarl of Riften as Titus' successor. Titus married an unknown women, possibility of another Imperial nor Breton and had one son, Pelagius.The Second Septim Restoration In 5E 102, Titus Septim was assassinated while leaving at the Tiber Septim Hotel in Imperial City. His son, Pelagius was about five-years-old to succeeded Titus to the throne, while Pelagius regent was his great-grandfather Drarien Gilnndas. Pelagius Septim V (5E 102–5E 161) Pelagius Septim V (born 5E 97 - 4E 161) was eighth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. He succeeded his father, Titus Septim to the throne after his assassination in 5E 102. At the start of his reign, his regent was his High Councilor Amuriel Corriusus of the Elder Council until Pelagius's illuminate age of eighteen in 5E 114. His reign was improving after his father's which he was mixed reactions. Pelagius Septim V pledging to contuning and working with the Tamrielic Alliance, now which it Summerset Isles joined in 4E 201 at the end of the Fourth Era. At 64-years-old, Pelagius V died on 5E 161, with no issue he is succeeded by his brother, Claudius Septim II, who Claudius at the time is about 59-60 years old. Claudius Septim II (5E 161–5E 184) Claudius Septim II (born 5E 101 - 5E 184) was ninth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Born second and youngest son of Emperor Titus Septim. His brother Pelagius was Crown Prince and Claudius was second heir to the throne his brother died early before Titus Septim. When Claudius was one-year old, his father was assassinated while leaving at the Tiber Septim Hotel in Imperial City. Claudius was Prince when his brother become Emperor Pelagius Septim V. He becoming Prince for almost sixty-one years until his brother's death in 5E 184. Claudius was sixty to sixty-one years old when he succeeded his brother. Claudius was known, especially early in his reign, to walk, unaccompanied, through the Imperial City or Bravil. Until the Reform Crisis eroded his standing, he was very popular among the people, who saw him as more approachable and down-to-earth than his brother. Before his death, Claudius married Sabrira Afrenshield, widow of General Aerician Gratino. His twenty-three year reign was successful, he failed to marry but his failing health was decline and wasn't able to have any children. When Claudius Septim II died on 5E 184, he adopted 19-year old Magnus to succeeded Claudius. Magnus Septim II (5E 184–5E 243) Magnus Septim II (born 5E 165 - 5E 243), also known as Magnus Gratino, was tenth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. His biological parents were Aerician Gratino and his wife, Sabrira Afrenshield, and thus he was given the personal and birth name Magnus Septim Gratino. His mother then re-married Cyrodiilic–later to ascend the Emperorship as Emperor Claudius Septim II–who officially became his adoptive father. Through the adoption, he officially changed to Magnus Septim. Magnus then begin his military career at sixteen and quickly rise to rank of General, just like his father did. When Claudius died in 5E 184, Magnus was only 19-years old young to succeeding his adoptive father. His reign of 59-year reign, would be the largest after his ancestor Marcella Septim's 70-year reign. Magnus is an devoted Marcella's supporter, which he feels that his ancestor is an late Empress and now Goddess of the Ten Divines. Mostly of his reign was peaceful and popular then his adoptive father, but when Magnus died on 5E 243. He was succeeded by his cousin, Kintyra Septim III, the daughter of his uncle, Matilvus Septim, the brother of his adoptive father, Claudius Septim II. Kintyra Septim III (5E 243–5E 257) Kintyra Septim III (born 5E 180 - 5E 257) was formerly second Empress regnant and eleventh Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. After the death of her cousin and wife in 5E 243. She was at 63-years of age when she inherited the throne. During her reign, nothing is much was left at old age. The follow year on 245th year of the Fifth Era, Kintyra had been improving relationship with Morrowind King to improved the Imperial-Dunmer relationship. She contuning the policies in Tamriel. In Skyrim, Kintrya was nearly assassinated in Whiterun, but managed to escaped and keep doing and while the later years of her reign. Kintrya return to Cyrodiil in late 5E 256. Kintyra Septim III died 5E 257, aged 76-years-old. She is buried in Dovah Skor, along with Cyrodiilic dynasty. Kintyra Septim was succeeded by her great-grandson, Titus II. Titus Septim II (5E 257–5E 270) Titus Septim II (Born 5E 210 - 5E 270) was the twelfth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. He succeeded his great-grandmother, Kintyra Septim III in 5E 257. During his reign, Titus II were indeed semi-popular in Cyrodiil and most popular in Morrowind. Titus Septim II died on 5E 270, he was succeeded by his cousin, Marlena. Marlena Septim (5E 270–5E 318) Marlena Septim (Born 5E 239 - 5E 318) was the thirteenth ruler of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. She was cousin to current Emperor Titus II. Marlena was in her military career in the Imperial Army, but it was due because of Titus II's last years. When her cousin died in 5E 270, she retires her military career and become to be crowned Empress of Cyrodiil. Even though she was popular, she become an devoted of her ancestor Marcella Septim, now goddess Marcella. Marlena died on 5E 318, at aged of 79. Her grandson-nephew Cephorus Septim III inherited the ruby throne. Cephorus Septim III (5E 318–5E 350) Cephorus Septim III (Born 5E 296 - 5E 350), also known as Cephorus the Kind, was the Jarl of Solitude and the fourteenth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire after the death of his grandmother Marlena Septim. Just like his brother, Cephorus was an skilled General and become royal family from the nobility gamily, which his father Talian Septim become Jarl of Solitude in 5E 295, the year before Cephorus was born. He spend his childhood as one of the most successful and kind child in Tamriel. At the some time, his father was the Jarl of Solitude in Skyrim and Cephorus was become the Jarl after his father's death in 5E 307 and Cephorus becomes her grandmother Empress Marlena Septim's successor. Over the course as Jarl, Cephorus was cared as the most popular Jarl in Solitude and Skyrim, but adopted in 5E 309. With her grandmother's death on 5E 318, Cephorus arrived at Imperial City to be crowned Emperor Cephorus Septim IV, which at aged of twenty-two, the youngest monarch in Cyrodiil—possibility succeeding Marcella Septim's aged at twenty-six. By 5E 321, Cephorus's reign is notable for the peaceful state of the Empire, with no major revolts or military incursions during this time, and for his governing without ever leaving Cyrodiil. While his brother, Claudius was also successful Imperial General. The brief reign was marred by financial difficulties and his inability to assert his authority over the Imperial army. A revolt by the Penitus Oculatus in 5E 347 essentially find to someone to marry multiple times, finally he married a fellow nobility women by the name, Agrissia, from the Cenilius family. With Cephorus's reign of thirty-two year reign, Emperor Cephorus IV had struggles to bore a child, he later married Agrissia only to her death of childbirth the year before Cephrous. With his brother to inherited the throne, Cephorus leaves a mild legacy. The Penitus Oculatus commander said that "The Emperor don't marry and so, we did what we best to prusade him to married before his dynasty collapsed." Claudius Septim III (5E 350–5E 368) Claudius Septim III (born 5E 305 - 5E 368) was thefifteenth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Officially declared by the Elder Council as the best ruler, Claudius is remembered as a successful soldier-emperor who presided over the greatest military expansion in Cyrodiil history. As the Imperial General under his brother Emperor Cephorus IV, he is also known for his philanthropic rule, overseeing extensive public building programs and implementing social welfare policies, which earned him his enduring reputation. He was proclaimed the title of Dragonborn and giving the title of Ramis, Dragon of the East. Early in his reign, he increasing and visits to Skyrim by improving relationship between Imperials and Nords. He successfully conquered the continent of Akavir by re-annexing cities of Septimia and Ionith. Claudius led the annexation of Solstheim, enriched the empire greatly, as the new province possessed many valuable gold mines. His campaigns expanded the Cyrodiilic Empire to its greatest territorial extent. In 5E 368, while sailing back to Imperial City, Claudius III fell ill and died of a stroke in the city of Leyawiin. He was buried within the Cyrodiilic dynasty at catacombs of Dovah Skor. He was succeeded by his adopted son also named Claudius. Claudius Septim IV (5E 368–5E 434) Claudius Septim IV (born 5E 347 - 5E 434) was thesixteenth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. At the time he acceded to the throne after the death of his adoptive father, Claudius III in 5E 368, his health that Claudius suffered an long-time illness and refused to in his duties of his illness as Emperor. His sons, Severnius and Claudius, and his daughter Marlena had beef to fought over the throne. Marlena Septim II (5E 434–5E 439) Marlena Septim II (born 5E?? - 5E 439) was theseventeenth Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. At the time her father acceded to the throne after the death of his adoptive father, Claudius III in 5E 368, his health that Claudius suffered an long-time illness and refused to in his duties of his illness as Emperor. Marlena and her brothers, Severnius and Claudius started beef and tried to become the next ruler before Claudius IV died, which ends up that Marlena won over the throne after her father death. When Claudius IV died in 5E 434 of poor health, Marlena took the throne. Her nine-year reign lasted when she begin to that her popularity was mixed that half of the Imperials wanted her brother, Claudius (which later to be Marlena successor) to be Emperor not Marlena. During her reign, she was third female Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire — and contuning to make more New Gaius more popular. On 5E 439, Marlena was assassinated while staying at the Tiber Septim Hotel by the Thalmor. She was succeeded by her brother, Claudius Septim V. Claudius Septim V (5E 439–5E 474) Claudius Septim V (born 5E 415 - 5E 474) also known as Claudius Augustus, was eighteenth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. When his uncle, Claudius III died in 5E368, his father succeeded the throne but his health is failing and suffered an long-time illness and refused to in his duties of his illness as Emperor. Severinus and Claudius Augustus's sister Marlena started beef by series of duels, which Claudius's keep wounded and losing more than Severinus. Marlena inherited the throne after the death of Claudius IV. His final years where his health declined, started that he survive an assassination attempt in 5E 372 and the series of illnesses. On his death bed, Claudius Septim V called his son, Pelagius and named his successor and Claudius V died in 5E 474. He was buried in Dovah Skor. His subsequent military campaigns against Highwayman tribes were successful: he defeated the Reach in 5E 371. He becoming the first and only Emperor to hold the title of Augustus after his surname nickname, and alliance with Morrowind during the Tamrielic Alliance. Pelagius Septim VI (5E 474–5E 522) Pelagius Septim VI (Born 5E 461 - 5E 522) was the nineteenth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. He inherited the Ruby throne at 13-years-old, after his father and successor Claudius Septim V's death in 5E 474. Nothing much during the reign of Pelagius VI, but he did much more successing more ideas than his father. His rule for 48-years, when he was 60 years old. Tulicus Septim (5E 522–5E 548) Tulicus Septim (Born 5E 494 - 5E 548) was the twentieth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. A little information but during his 25-year reign was one of the successful monarchs in Cyrodiil. Marlena Septim III (5E 548–5E 587) Marlena Septim III (born 5E 519 - 5E 587) was the twenty-first Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. According to The Second Septims, Marlena III was the second most successful Empress of Cyrodiil, after Marcella Septim. Pelagius Septim VII (5E 587–5E 601) Pelagius Septim VII (Born 5E?? - 5E 601) was twenty-second Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. He was sometimes called the "Merciful". Tulicus Septim II (5E 601–5E 658) Tulicus Septim II (Born 5E?? - 5E 658) was twenty-third Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Attrebus Septim (5E 658–5E 695) Attrebus Septim (Born 5E 633 - 5E 695) was twenty-fourth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Kintyra Septim IV (5E 695–5E 719) Kintyra Septim IV (Born 5E 674 - 5E 719) was the twenty-fifth monarch of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Kintyra IV's reign was most stable and loyal one, but it was that she becoming Dragonborn after Marcella Septim. While Kintyra was Half Imperial, Dunmer and Nord from her predecessor family members. Kintyra IV's military career was most successful of all of Cyrodiil, when defeated two decent wars between Forsworn in Skyrim and Northern Cyrodiil. Kintyra IV than makes her final battle at near border in Skyrim which she was died of her wounds.Dialogue with Titus Septim III Titus Septim III (5E 719–5E 725) , a lead character in , and was the last Emperor of the Cyroddilic Dynasty.]] Titus Septim III (born 5E 697 - 5E 725) was the twenty-six and the last monarch of the Cyrodiilic Empire. In Morrowind, he is known as Titus Salvarus, and during his seven-year reign he become much of that become more ruler than ever Septim. He reacts and thought that Martin Septim surface himself to end the Oblivion Crisis and even he himself will be someday. He led an successful short war against the Thalmor of the Third Aldmeri Dominion. When King Shamar gro-Rogdul invaded Cyrodiil, which led into the Orsinium Conquest. The plans were revealed to the Elder Council that if or when that King Shamar's took the crown of Ruby Throne, he turned Cyrodiil into an dictatorship or that Shamar's after as Emperor of Cyrodiilic Empire — than he will planning to go to war with Tamriel under the Orcs, which stopped by an Last Snow Elf spy. With heavily losses on both the Empire and the Orcish Kingdom throughout 5E 724–725, Titus III heard the news that Shamar was marching to the Imperial city after they passed Skingrad, he immedaliety sent the city into lockdown and to be forced to have the Imperials to leave the city, while the Army were garrisoned. Titus was asked to escaped, which he was reformed to go and will die in the Imperial City; but all of the Imperials was chose to lock their doors. The Elder Council also leave and go to Skyrim where they held servlets to General Lioninus Avanto (future Emperor). When Shamar reached the Imperial city, he beginning sieged the city for four days, which known as the "Four-Day Siege".The Four-Day Siege That Shamar killed Titus in single combat, and thus the end of the Second Septims. See also * Trivia *In , it is speculated by Styrr, the Priest of Arkay in Solitude, that the Septim bloodline would have been restored if the Wolf Queen, Potema, had accomplished her resurrection, if not for the intervention of the Dragonborn. Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Emperors Category:Royal Bloodlines Category:Septim Bloodline Category:Dynasties